Mage's Guild
The Mage's Guild '''was the pivotal epicentre of magic and ethereal channelling across all of Eldrus. Located on Aerius high in the Dalarius Highlands, the guild was host to all forms of magic in some way or another. Boasting students based on affinity and potential rather than wealth or other similar means, the guild seeks to train new generations of mages, warlocks, abjurers and other arcane professionals alike. Magic has not been long spread in the world, but it been present, although barely harnessed until recently. The Mage's Guild stands at the forefront of this advancement and has bred many competent students over its course. __TOC__ Structure The Mage's College has several ranks of mages, starting with '''Novice mages who make up the majority of the fresh students. Leading on from this are the Apprentice mages, this rank is gained when a novice is deemed safe and proficient enough to pursue arcane knowledge without supervision and by proving sufficient skill in any one of the magic trees. From there are the Adept mages who are senior arcane students who have undergone a specific trial set by their respective magic school's Hallmaster. These trials are difficult and independent, separating the weak from the strong to achieve the adept rank. Adepts are allowed to pursue a second school of magic, although to a lesser extent, and typically are made to tutor novice mage(s) until their graduation to the rank of apprentice. Once an adept has tutored at least one novice mage successfully and has learnt all of the spells (of adept rating) in their chosen primary magic tree they can undergo a Primori Duath against the Hallmaster of their magic school to contest for the rank of Sage. This action is a ritual-controlled one-on-one duel between the Hallmaster and adept in which the mage in question must showcase all of their magic skills and tactical planning against their magic school's highest teacher. If successful in either besting the Hallmaster (which is a very rare occurrence) or showcasing suitable skill worthy of credit, they will gain the rank of Sage and be allowed access into the Restricted Archives to study more impactful magic skills. Enchantment for personal use is also permitted alongside grander grants in the field of alchemy. The Final position achieved by longstanding members of the Guild would be the rank of Hallmaster for a particular magic school. This is a rare opportunity as it requires the current Hallmaster retiring or leaving which does not occur typically for most mage's time with the Guild. The new Hallmaster would be chosen from the Sage's of that particular magic profession and through the Archmage deciding who the successor should be. •It should be noted that with each rank the number of students decreases as the strains of learning higher magic skills and the limits of a person's natural affinity for magic are a restraining factor. Magic Schools At the Guild several main affinities of the arcane arts are offered to students to learn as they pursue knowledge. Restoration: Mastery of Light •The purest form of arcane study, restoration revolves around channelling magic to heal and support others and to protect from dark creatures. Alteration: Mastery of Form •A mostly defensive form, alteration involves a heavy emphasis on transmogrification and transmutation alongside the abilities to create shields and wards to defend the user. Divination: Mastery of Sight •The least combat-oriented of the magic schools, Divination focuses on the pursuit of enchantment and alchemy skills, with most spells revolving around foresight or precognition. Some more rare Divination abilities involve communing with spirits or magical creatures. Abjuration: Mastery of the Elements •Abjuration is the most standard magic school, focusing on raw destructive power of Fire, Ice, storm and Earth. Certain other specialisations can be learnt such as Blood magic but are much harder to understand let alone teach. Illusion: Mastery of the Mind •Illusion involves the influence and control of other peoples senses and or minds in order to trick and control them. Illusion mages can enrage or install fear into others, with the top masters of this school being able to control the minds of others to a degree or fool the senses of their enemies to trick them into attacking allies. Conjuration: Master of Command Conjuration revolves around the summoning and enthralling of dark creatures, spirits or demons to do the users bidding. It can also be used to generate weapons or portals into other realms at a high risk to the user. Category:Locations Category:Factions